The present invention disclosed herein relates to a light emitting and absorbing technology, and more particularly, to a continuous frequency variable and pulsed broadband photomixer technology for generating terahertz waves.
Typically, 0.1 to 10 THz (1 THz: 1012 Hz) regions in an electromagnetic wave spectrum band are defined as terahertz waves. In particular, there are gyro and resonant frequencies of various molecules in 0.1 to 3 THz regions. Molecular fingerprints are obtained by using non-destructive, non-opening, and non-contact methods by utilizing the terahertz waves and thus it is possible to provide a new future core technology in medical treatment, medicine, agriculture/food, environment measurement, biology, communication, non-destructive instruction, and state-of-the-art material evaluation. Thus, intense competition is progressing in order to develop a related core technology.
The terahertz waves have little impact on a human body because they have very low energy of several meV. Thus, although it is expected that needs fir a terahertz wave processing technology emerging as one of core technologies for realizing a people-oriented ubiquitous society will sharply increase, a technology satisfying real time, portable, low-cost, and broadband issues at the same time has not yet been developed, unfortunately. However, various suggestions on terahertz spectroscopy and image field utilization are being provided due to persistent enhancement in technical skills.